Um Futuro Cheio de Surpresas
by FireKai
Summary: [Sequela de A Dor de Azmaria] Depois de ir viver com o Alex, a vida de Azmaria muda e algo que ela não estava à espera acontece. Oneshot. Dedicada a HikariTenchi.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Chrno Crusade não me pertencem. **

**P.S: Esta fic é dedicada à HikariTenchi, fiel leitora das minhas fics e é a continuação da fic "A Dor de Azmaria". Espero que gostem**

**Ponto da Vista da Azmaria**

Três anos, sim, já se passaram três anos desde que eu estou a viver com o Alex. A princípio foi difícil. É complicado adaptarmo-nos a outra casa, outra vida, tudo diferente.

Mas o Alex esteve sempre ali para me apoiar. Comprou-me roupas caras, deu-me conforto e fez-me todas as vontades. Contou-me também a sua história.

Os seus pais tinham morrido num acidente de automóvel, deixando-lhe toda a herança a ele. Como ele ainda era menor (era só três anos mais velho que eu, embora eu pudesse jurar que ele parecia ter dezoito anos e não apenas quinze) o avô dele ficou a tomar conta de tudo até que ele atingisse a maioridade.

O sr. Albert Albrook, o avô do Alex, nunca se opôs a que eu ficasse aqui em casa e deixou que o Alex gastasse muito dinheiro comigo. O sr. Albert foi sempre muito simpático para mim.

Há pouco mais de dois meses, o Alex atingiu a maioridade. E cerca de um mês depois o sr. Albert morreu. Foi mais um dia triste na minha vida. Fez-me pensar nas mortes dos meus amigos, há três anos.

Tentei apoiar o Alex de todas as maneiras que pude. Mas não fui só eu que o tentei apoiar, a Hikari também esteve sempre ao lado dele. Devem estar a perguntar-se quem é a Hikari.

Eu explico. Pouco tempo depois do Alex nascer, os pais deles, movidos por ideias completamente antiquadas, ou pré-históricas, diria eu, fizeram um acordo com outra família, também ela rica.

E então foi assim que o Alex e a Hikari ficaram noivos, ainda muito novos, quase sem se conhecerem. Não sei se o Alex ama a Hikari, mas tenho a certeza que ela o ama a ele.

Mesmo depois dos pais morrerem, o Alex quis casar com a Hikari. Não sei se foi por verdadeiro amor ou porque quis fazer o que os pais quereriam que ele fizesse antes de morrerem.

Quando a Hikari me viu pela primeira vez cá em casa, deduzo que ela não gostou muito de mim. Tratou-me cordialmente. Mas, com o passar do tempo, ela revelou-se como sendo uma pessoa muito simpática.

Nós falámos durante horas seguidas, sobre todo o tipo de temas, principalmente o Alex. A Hikari estava profundamente fascinada por ele e perguntava-me como era viver na mesma casa que ele.

Eu respondia o mais sinceramente possível e ela ficava satisfeita com isso. Espero que ela seja feliz, é o que mais desejo, mas no fundo no fundo, sinto algo que não devia sentir... penso que é inveja...

**Cinco meses depois...**

Faz hoje três meses desde que o Alex e a Hikari se casaram. Eles parecem felizes e animados, mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que algo se vai passar.

"Azmaria, podes vir aqui por favor?" perguntou a Hikari.

Eu caminhei rapidamente para o quarto dela.

"Sim, o que queres?"

"Fecha a porta primeiro, por favor." pediu ela e eu obedeci. "Obrigado. Precisava de falar contigo com urgência."

"Está a passar-se alguma coisa?" perguntei eu preocupada.

"Sim." disse ela. "Senta-te."

Eu sentei-me numa cadeira, de frente para ela.

"Primeiro tenho que te fazer uma pergunta." disse a Hikari.

"Está à vontade."

"Tu gostas do Alex?"

"Claro, ele sempre foi bom para mim e..."

"Não era dessa maneira que eu me estava a referir." disse a Hikari. "Tu estás apaixonada pelo Alex?"

Eu fui apanhada de surpresa e fiquei atrapalhada.

"Eu... n... não, claro que não!"

"Não mintas Azmaria." disse a Hikari.

"Eu... eu..."

"Diz-me por favor." pediu a Hikari. "Eu não vou levar a mal, prometo. Afinal ninguém controla os sentimentos."

"Está bem, é verdade, eu estou apaixonada por ele." admiti eu. "Mas nunca aconteceu nem vai acontecer nada entre nós. Eu juro. Ele só gosta de ti, nunca te trairia e eu também nunca faria nada para te magoar."

"Estou a ver." disse a Hikari. "Tu estás a tentar ficar feliz com a felicidade dos outros e o Alex está a tentar enganar-se a si próprio."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Por maior boa vontade que o Alex tenha e por mais que ele me tenha tentado amar, ele não consegue." disse a Hikari. "Acho que se casou comigo porque queria fazer a última vontade dos pais."

"Hikari..."

"Não faz mal." disse ela. "Estou feliz por termos casado, mas este casamento está a chegar ao fim."

"Não, não te podes separar dele. Tu gostas tanto dele." disse eu.

"Eu não me vou separar dele, pelo menos não da forma legal, com papelada e tudo mais." disse a Hikari. "Eu tenho uma doença muito grave Azmaria. Provavelmente não duro um mês."

Eu tapei a minha boca com as mãos. Ela parecia tão saudável e agora isto.

"Azmaria, promete-me que quando eu morrer, tu vais ser feliz e que farás o Alex feliz também."

"Mas ele não gosta... ela não está..."

"Tu vives com ele há mais de três anos, convívio diário, a tua bondade e beleza. Era quase inevitável que ele se apaixonasse por ti."

"Eu... tens a certeza?"

"Tenho."

"E o Alex já sabe da tua doença?" perguntei eu.

"Não. Tenciono chamá-lo depois de tu saíres e vou contar-lhe tudo."

Falámos durante mais um pouco e depois eu sai do quarto. A Hikari chamou o Alex ficaram fechados no quarto durante algum tempo. Quando o Alex saiu do quarto, tinha um ar abatido e passou por mim sem me dizer nada.

E o mês passou-se rapidamente. Eu e o Alex nunca conversámos sobre nós. Ambos tínhamos imenso respeito pela Hikari. Eu sabia que ela tinha tido a mesma conversa com ele do que tinha tido comigo.

E enfim, aconteceu. Um dia, durante a tarde, eu fui ver como ela estava e... e... encontrei-a morta. Foi um choque repentino, mas refiz-me rapidamente. Já sabia que mais dia, menos dia, isto ia acontecer.

O Alex fez-lhe o funeral mais bonito que alguma vez vi. Tudo do bom e do melhor, tudo com respeito, carinho e sobretudo, com amor, mesmo que não fosse o amor que a Hikari sempre desejara. Mas há vários tipos de amor.

Passaram-se quarto meses. Eu e o Alex continuávamos na nossa vida normal. Cada vez gostava mais dele. Mas parecia haver uma barreira entre nós. A Hikari dissera para eu ser feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo senti que se tivesse alguma coisa com o Alex, seria uma traição para ela.

Foi numa tarde de sol que o Alex me chamou até à biblioteca.

"Chamaste?"

"Sim, chamei." disse ele. "Senta-te Azmaria"

Eu puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me.

"Já passaram quatro meses." disse ele. "Sei que a Hikari teve a mesma conversa contigo."

"Sim."

"É complicado. Eu gostava muito dela, não a amava, mas gostava muito dela."

"Eu também." disse eu.

"Mas é a ti que eu amo verdadeiramente."

Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim. Eu levantei-me também.

"Eu também te amo." disse eu, timidamente.

Ele chegou-se mais para mim e beijou-me. Durou pouco tempo, mas foi maravilhoso.

"Ainda és muito nova Azmaria, mas um dia iremos casar."

Eu corei um pouco, mas não pude evitar de sorrir. A minha vida não tinha sido fácil. Perdi muita gente de quem gostava. Até a pobre Hikari tinha morrido, mas ela tinha-me dito para ser feliz. E, se depender de mim, vou fazer exactamente o que ela disse. Serei feliz, eu sei que sim.

**E pronto, aqui está a sequela da outra fic. Não sei se farei a sequela da sequela, lol, vamos ver. Quanto à Hikari, obviamente que é a dedicatória à HikariTenchi. Inicialmente pensei em fazer a Hikari má, para atrapalhar o Alex e a Azmaria, mas decidi-me por não fazer isso. Espero que tenham gostado e estou à espera de reviews, por favor.**


End file.
